


Tenebrae - Encroaching Darkness

by LaDragonaria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little Demon!Stiles collection of fics I've done. I'm not sure if I'll do more at some point but consider if Stiles, sick of being the human who can't offer anything except his biting wit unwittingly let a demon crawl inside his heart. What would Derek and the rest of the pack do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenebrae - Encroaching Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> A tentative sequel to The Devil Within, kind of.

Life as normal resumed, for better or worse. Although things were hardly normal. Stiles went to school like normal, despite being currently inhabited by something malevolent and to anyone who didn’t know better, he blended in same as normal. 

There were occasional lapses in personality with his father, wondering why he and Scott weren’t hanging out. The fact that Stiles was going out at night past bedtime and breaking curfew did pacify his worries though. 

It was hardest on the people who knew and couldn’t tell him. Scott had been asked by the Sheriff if they were fighting or if it was a case of “growing apart”. It had been profoundly awkward for Scott to suffer through a talk about how, even though they might go to different colleges and then live in different states or even different countries, that they didn’t have to stop being friends. 

“Hey, sharpshooter. Try not to get pregnant. I know bitch-on-bitch action seems to be in this season but giving birth in a kennel seems like a bad idea.” Allison was caught off-guard by Stiles stopping at her locker, flashing her inky eyes with a smirk as she slapped him across the face, and then walking off.

That was enough for Scott to get his hackles up. 

Though they did learn that like Scott’s broken wrist, Stiles’s broken nose healed quickly. 

Stiles smirked to himself, walking through the forest. He’d always been slightly frightened of the forest once he’d learned that there were werewolves out there. Now with the demon in control, accessing his memories and in charge of his body, he no longer feared much of anything. 

It was hard to be afraid of anything when you were the scariest thing in the forest.

“Planning on following me all the way home, wolfy?” Stiles turned around, letting out a sigh once he realized Derek wasn’t immediately visible. “Come on. You can smell me. I can sense you. If you make me look for you, I’ll steal your leather jacket just to spite you.”

He turned hearing the crunch of twigs and the rustle of leaves. There was Derek, looking upset.

“Granny what big teeth you have.” No reaction. “No reaction? Really? I dug deep for you there. I mean, how many wolf puns can I possibly make that I haven’t made already? You’re so hard to impress. It’s like you don’t even care.”

“I wish I knew what to call you.”

“You can call me Stiles. Or Little Red Riding Hood. I’ll bring a picnic basket next time.” It smirked.

“You’re not Stiles.”

“A-tisket a-tasket a green and yellow basket…” Again no reaction. “It’s a song.” Still no reaction. “No? Okay. We’ll file that under the miss category.”

“…”

“Is there a reason you’re here or did you just miss the witty banter?”

“Don’t think you’ll get away with this.”

“Haven’t I already?”

“We’ll get you out of Stiles.”

“Really.”

“Really.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“…”

“No plan. Good job. You’ve been taking Saving the World Made Incredibly Difficult, taught by Scott McCall. No plan. Just do whatever seems right especially if it’s wrong.”

Derek gave a mild grunt.

“Oh knock it off, fluffy. Oh. Let me guess. You’re going to recruit Danny. And Danny is going to turn into a Hawaiian shaman.” Derek continued with the same expression. “No, I think it could work. A Hawaiian shaman. He’ll show up. Wearing a grass skirt and face paint and chant in a way that is exotic yet superficial and most likely incredibly insulting. Yes. Let’s try that.”

The creature within gave a derisive laugh and turned away. In half a heartbeat, Derek had Stiles pinned against a tree. 

“You can joke and pretend like nothing gets through, but I know Stiles is still in there. I know he can hear us when we talk to him and I know that we can still reach him.”

The creature made a cryptic gesture, halfway between a cringe and a smirk before the blackness drained from the eyes. The unusual taut muscle relaxed and Derek noticed a change in demeanor.

“Stiles?”

“Derek! This is so creepy! I… Why do I get possessed by the symbiote? How is that fair? I don’t want to turn into Venom, Derek.”

“You can fight it.”

“What? No I can’t! It’s… It feels like it’s swallowing me. It’s… You know when that guy in Alien thinks it’s okay and then BOOM chest-bursting face-raping alien bursts out of his stomach? It’s like that… Derek… I… I’m not strong enough to fight… this thing. I keep trying not to turn all… Green Goblin on you guys but…”

“Then fight it!”

“I’m not strong enough!”

“You are!”

“Please don’t make me go… It… It’s fighting to get me back. Derek don’t make me go back!” 

Stiles was nearly frantic before he pressed his lips against Derek’s. It was sudden, desperate and passionate. Rosy cheeks brushed up against Derek’s stubble, lips pressing against lips, Derek kissing back. Hands reached up and gripped Derek’s dark hair. 

“You can fight this thing.” Derek spoke softly to Stiles.

Before he could get out another breath, he was strong-armed into the tree, a hand gripping the wolf’s throat.

“But I can’t Derek… I just can’t…” The face looking back at him was the exact same expression but the all-encompassing darkness had returned to the eyes. “I just can’t Derek… please, don’t make me go.”

Derek snarled and flailed his arm. The arm slammed him against the tree again, harder. Hard enough to shake a few leaves from the tree.

“Oh, don’t get your dander up, puppy… As much as I enjoy your unspoken love for this human, it makes you really easy to manipulate. You didn’t really think…”

“…” Derek looked away.

“Aw… you did. Sorry. Like I told you before, I’m in control. And I always am. Maybe if you weren’t blinded by your… petty and upsetting little feelings… you’d notice that I was acting. And I’m not a good actor. Plus, I didn’t smell any different. What… did you not notice? Come on, Derek… Don’t you learn?”

Derek struggled against the hand squeezing his windpipe.

“You fall for the wrong people at the wrong times. And then everyone dies. That’s just how your life is. You’ll have great sex and then everyone will die and you’ll be alone and your brooding pouty lips will attract someone else and then they’ll die too. You can’t honestly think this will end any different from Kate. You know, killing everyone, then dying.”

“I…”

“I?”

“…Won’t let that happen.”

“That’s an old tune, Derek. An old tune played by doomed lovers. Your precious human is completely dormant now. You’re out of luck.”

“Just dormant?”

The demon twitched lightly, like a thundercloud flashing behind its eyes. The grip increased and Derek held back a chuckle.

“Dormant… means… sleeping.”

“And what?”

“Sleeping people… wake… up.”

“And what do you think will happen if he wakes up, as you say.” Beads of sweat dripped from its forehead. “Tell me, what do you think will happen? That a cloud of darkness just… wafts off, dissolving in the sunlight like some bad movie? No… It’ll find another host. Another willing participant. And when it does, it’ll come back, on a dark night, perhaps a burglar… and then the Sheriff will find his son lying in a pool of his own blood, TV missing. Valuables gone. And poor Stiles, he came back at the wrong time…”

“That won’t… happen.”

“Believe me, sweetheart, if I thought you and your dumb buddies were any threat to me, I’d end this human without a second thought.”

“No, you wouldn’t.” Derek pushed back, breaking free. “Because you need Stiles. So what if he… asks for something. There are other humans out there… I found three. You need him for something.”

“You calling my bluff?”

“In fact, I wonder what might happen if I were to bite you. You’re in a town surrounded by werewolves… you didn’t pick me. Or Scott. Or my three. Or a Kanima. You pick a human. What’s the matter? You can’t possess us?” Derek slammed Stiles up against the tree. The creature gave an enigmatic smile. “Or are you a virus? And we just heal too fast for you to take over… I wonder what would happen if I bit you right now.”

“Aw. You want to try, darling? I’m sure Scott, not to mention Stiles - assuming he lives long enough - assuming further that your plan actually works - would have your fuzzy bucktoothed head on a silver platter.”

“There are few things that I wouldn’t do.”

“Well, if you want to gamble with me, you’d better be committed to it. Because this is Russian Roulette…”


End file.
